Moonlight
by Chiby Angel-chan
Summary: A little talk between Syaoran and Sakura. Syaoran x Sakura pairing


**A/N: This is the first time I work on Tsubasa Chronicle fic so I'm not quite sure if this is a good one or not. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa Chronicle and all the characters belong to CLAMP. **

**Moonlight **

**by **

**Chiby Angel-chan**

After walking around for five hours, the gang took a rest in a cave. It was already time to sleep and they had to keep their energy for tomorrow. Mokona said that they would have found Sakura's feather in this country and they supposed to get it in a blink of an eye because there was no monster, evil or dangerous creatures there. This looked like an uninhabited village and truth to be known, the only people who paced on this desolate place were them. Only the five of them.

They slept resplendently in the cold crave now and thanks to Mokona, they didn't feel uncomfortable at all because of its magic (**A/N: Sorry, I don't know anything about Mokona's gender**). Fai and Mokona slept like dogs while hugging each other. Kurogane didn't look well though he was under the fat white rabbit's spell because he got attacked by a lot of mosquitoes. However his drowsiness had defeated his wrath towards those annoying small insects as he found himself slept peaceably like a baby.

Meanwhile, Syaoran sat in the corner; still awaken. He had tried to shut his eyes several times but his mind kept defying his pretension. Clearly he had been tired of walking around a wide village for five hours but he wasn't as sleepy as others were. In his unrest feelings, he suddenly realized something. He lifted his face and glanced at his friends. Fai-san, Kurogane-san, and Mokona. Wait, there was something missing. Once more he mentally mentioned their name and he finally knew what it was.

'_Princess!' _He inwardly yelled. He swiftly took his sword, got up and ran in amazing speed. When did she leave? He didn't even hear any sound before except Kurogane's noisy snore. He swore he still saw her beside Mokona and slept like others few minutes ago. How did she wake up and leave the cave that he didn't even realize it?

As he had come out from the cave, he glanced around and sharpened his sight. He immediately let out a sigh of relief as he finally found his princess sitting on a rock now. He silently approached and reprimanded her, "Princess?"

Sakura turned her face and curved her lips into a sweet smile as she saw him, "Good evening, Syaoran-kun." She tapped the rock as an invitation to sit beside her. He nodded and instantly took a seat.

"What are you doing here, princess?" Syaoran asked in a hint of confusion. "You should sleep now."

A chuckle. "Same as you." The brunette replied lightly. "I couldn't sleep either."

Syaoran enlarged his eyes. Apparently, the princess of the Clow Kingdom had been watching over him in the cave earlier and he didn't even notice that she still remained conscious like him. So perhaps she had practically taken a chance to leave when his guard was down, as she'd thoroughly observed him.

The brown-haired guy blinked in confusion when Sakura looked up to the sky while smiling brightly. He got more flustered as she suddenly sounded a sweet giggle. He questioned again, "What's the matter?"

"I can see the moon clearer than usual." Sakura stated. "What do we call that huge moon, Syaoran-kun?"

The brown-haired guy got his eyes wider again. This moment reminded him about one of his sweet memories with the beautiful princess.

**FLASHBACK **

When they were younger they secretly played together until midnight. They went to the top of a hill and enjoyed the marvelous scenery from above. However what had been caught their attention wasn't the ground. They adored the sky.

Sakura puffed her cheeks as she mumbled, "Mou…no stars! Where did they go?"

Syaoran cheered the little princess up by enthusiastically said, "But there's a huge moon. Look!" He pointed to the completely round moon and smiled at the brunette.

"You're right!" yelled Sakura gloriously. "I've ever seen this kind of moon once! Isn't it beautiful, Syaoran?"

Syaoran nodded his head and threw his sight to the wonderful moon. "This is the first round moon I've ever seen. What do we call it?" He asked in curiosity.

"Well…" Sakura softly smiled and answered, "My father said it's a…"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"…full moon." Syaoran declared with a warm smile.

Hearing his answer, the brunette stared at the moon and smiled again. "Full moon…"

Syaoran nearly chuckled as he thought how funny this was. Sakura was the one who told him the name of that moon but now she asked him about it. Indeed that was because she lost her memories but he couldn't help but keep thinking that she was so cute and innocent whenever she asked him something that she'd substantively known before. However, he still felt uneasy because no matter what it takes, she would never remember that he was the most important part of her pasts.

At least she was still here with him. That was more than enough for him, as long as he could be near her and protect her in the whole of his life.

He followed her sight that was fully glaring at the full moon. She was right, it was amazingly beautiful. The light was brighter and clearer, helping people seeing the view more clearly in the evening. He also found himself getting amazed at the moonlight which irradiated the whole things in the village.

"Syaoran-kun…" Sakura managed to whisper, "Once I get all my feathers back, will you see the moonlight together with me again?"

The brown-haired guy playfully responded, "Full moon or crescent moon?"

Sakura turned her face to him and formed a smile on her lips as she replied in joy tone too, "You obviously know what the answer is."

Silence.

After ten seconds of silence, the two automatically laughed together.

The next day, the others woke up. Kurogane exited the cave and followed by Fai and Mokona. They seemed so fresh and satisfied that they had been sleeping restfully last night. But they were surprised when they didn't find Syaoran and Sakura with them. Therefore they quickly left the cave and looked for their friends.

Both Fai and Mokona suddenly crashed Kurogane's back as that tall warrior stopped his step. "What's wrong, Kuro-rin?" asked Fai.

"There they are." Kurogane nonchalantly stated as he pointed to the certain persons who were sleeping peacefully while holding hands. They leaned on each other's back and their bodies were so close.

Fai was speechless for a while but then, he heaved a sigh and smiled at them.

"Leave this to Mokona!" The white rabbit jumped from Fai's shoulder and headed to Sakura and Syaoran. But before it was able to reach them, Fai instantly pulled it back and said, "Stop it, Mokona."

Kurogane cocked a brow and asked, "We must wake them up, you know. We have to search the feather with them right?"

The yellow haired-guy managed to whisper while putting his index finger on his lips, "We shouldn't bother the two of them."

Mokona frowned in confusion and tried complaining, "But…"

"Shush." Fai curved his lips into a tiny smile and murmured in playful tone, "They look so sleepy, don't they?"

**FIN**

**A/N: This oneshot only showed SyaoranSakura's lovey-dovey moment on my own and I know there's nothing special here. I also hesitate that I'll get reviews since I almost couldn't find SyaoranSakura shippers here. Oh well…by the way, please don't complain about my grammar okay? I've already known that my English isn't good. I've practiced hard, really. **

**Thanks for reading. Whoever you are, review please? Please? Pretty please with choco top? –puppy eyes-**

**Chiby Angel-chan **


End file.
